<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safest Place in the Galaxy by DaughterOfDungeonBat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416819">Safest Place in the Galaxy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat'>DaughterOfDungeonBat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon is a Sandbox and I'm Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Fluff, Foxiyo - Freeform, Kaminoans Being Assholes (Star Wars), Protective Dad Fox, clone rights issues, day two trust, foxiyo week, they have a bab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of the Clone War, a rogue Kaminoan claims that anyone with Fett DNA could be taken by the scientists without consequence.<br/>Commander Fox goes a bit overboard.</p><p>TO THE MODS OF THE COMMANDER FOX COLLECTION- I am more than happy to have my fic in the bookmarks of your collection, but I only allow my fics in the collections of events I'm doing due to the risk of the fics being made private.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safest Place in the Galaxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>foxiyo week!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox was used to giving orders, making plans, seeing those plans carried out. He had ensured the safety of the senators for the entirety of the clone war, both while in session and in their apartments, so arranging the protection of one senator’s quarters should not have made his palms sweat as much as they currently were.<br/>
<br/>
“I want Stone and Thire in the lobby, full perimeters at least every quarter, but don’t fall into a pattern. Make sure no one is bringing in unregistered guests or slipping past the desk without scanning their keys. Jek will stand guard outside the door of the apartment. No one in or out without my say so with the exception of one Riyo Chuchi. Hound will be in the apartment with me. Check every point of entry for tampering each pass. The Principal stays with me. Understood?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes sir.” His brothers said in unison, and Fox waved them off to their positions as he found his own in the room next to his and Riyo’s bedroom. No windows, one way in and out, and cartoony vulptices painted on the wall in the same colors as the crib in the center of the room.<br/>
<br/>
“You know, of all the Principals I’ve guarded, you are by far my favorite.” Fox said softly, scooping up his small charge and cradling the baby against his chest. His heart was still hammering, but he trusted his men enough to let himself melt just a bit from the big, golden eyes blinking up at him. “What do you think of that, Chora?”<br/>
<br/>
“Ba.” Chora replied, gripping a fold of Fox’s shirt in one little blue fist. Fox laughed and tucked her under his chin, kissing her dark curls.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s right, sweet girl. So smart already. You know Daddy and your uncles won’t let a single thing happen to you, don’t you?” Fox said as Chora yawned and nestled into his chest. Though he stayed hyper aware of every sound in the apartment, his daughter’s warm weight in his arms made this the most pleasant guard mission of his career.<br/>
<br/>
It was some time later when Fox heard the door to the apartment open. Carefully, he shifted Chora’s weight to one arm while the other hand rested on his belt near his blaster. He only relaxed when he heard a quick conversation in the entryway and then Hound called out-<br/>
<br/>
“Riyo Chuchi!”<br/>
<br/>
And Fox’s beautiful, wonderful, deeply confused wife was entering the nursery.<br/>
<br/>
“Fox, love?” Riyo said at the same moment that Fox said , “I can explain.” Riyo held out her arms.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll let you go first if I get a turn.” She said, and Fox just smiled and handed a now half-awake Chora over for her mother to coo at. Fox stiffened as he prepared to recount that exactly had led his wife to returning to an apartment under maximum security.<br/>
<br/>
“There was a threat made.” Fox said, keeping his eyes on the door. “Some crack-pot longneck saying that if they wanted to, they could take anyone with Fett DNA for study and there’s nothing the Republic could do, since they hired the guy for rights to his genes or something. I overreacted, I know, but I couldn’t imagine-“<br/>
<br/>
Against his better judgement, Fox looked at Riyo, at Chora, at his family, and something in him broke. He pulled Riyo close and brushed his fingers over the yellow markings on Chora’s cheeks. His sweet little girl, utterly unaware of her father’s heavy heart, grabbed onto Fox’s hand to gum at his finger.<br/>
<br/>
“In that case,” Riyo said, her voice thick, “I think Chora is lucky to be the safest baby in the entire galaxy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>